


nights like these

by moonrisn



Series: a friend in the water [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, lapslock, mermaid au, mermaid lee know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: nights like these when the chill of the pool water washed away the heat of the day, when the moon was high in the sky, when minho’s scales gleamed as beautifully as the stars, were your favorite.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: a friend in the water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921348
Kudos: 1





	nights like these

as you put down your slightly bulky backpack next to minho’s on the steel benches and you began to slide off the large shirt you had put on to cover your swimsuit-clad body, you remembered something.

and as you fished out the numerous brightly-colored pool rings from your bag to then toss into the water, the sudden splashing surprising minho below and making you chuckle a little as he came to the surface to give you a huffy ‘watch it!’ (no actual irritation in his voice, of course), you were sure of this something. it was something your mind always came back to time and time again, nothing new, but it was always a good something. something that brought you comfort during the weeks that came your way and seemed determined to drown you in a bad mood.

you remembered that nights like these where humidity lays like a light blanket on your skin, not quite heavy but still almost within your grasp, were your favorite.

when the loud, burning brightness of the sun during the day was replaced by the gentle, quiet glow of the moon and stars. where the stars seemed to dance in the sky above and the moon’s gentle glow was like a smile shining down on you and minho through the pool-house windows, the faint light seeming to blend beautifully with the present pool lights, said lights bouncing playfully off of his glittering scales.

where the noise of laughing children and the constant drilling blow of a swim coach’s whistle was replaced with the chirping of crickets outside and minho’s occasional splashing in the pool, the sound quietly bouncing throughout the building as if it was a cave.

“well, are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there and look cute in your swimsuit?” minho’s voice along with some gentle splashing was what brought you out of your thoughts for a little bit and your attention to him. “not that i’m gonna get really bored with just these rings, but i’d like to have you in the pool, too, you know.”

bearing a lopsided smile on his face and eyes that seemed to shine as bright as the water around him, silver, wet hair falling over his eyes a little, he looked breathtakingly beautiful and in a way, nearly unreal.

like he was from a fairy tale, which almost made you laugh at the irony.

because at the same time, with the silver gills on the sides of his neck flaring out a little as he breathed and gleaming black claws wrapped around one of the pool rings you’d thrown in, he never looked more real to you than ever; like this form, long silver tail and all, was what should be what you always see, what was more familiar to you than when he looked human and, deep down, made you feel a little smug because you were one of the few who got to see him like this. who knew that he trusted you with such a secret, just as you trusted him with your own.

rolling your eyes at the ‘swimsuit’ bit, you did a quick pose as if to show off said suit, a teasing ‘woo!’ from the boy making your smile widen. shuffling off your sandals and fastening the googles you brought with you (having learned the stinging pain of chlorine in your eyes wasn’t worth it when minho dared you to open your eyes underwater like he could), you made your way to the pool’s edge.

“yeah, yeah, hold your 'sea’ horses, min,” you replied playfully, letting out a laugh as minho made a face and groaned in mock pain from your terrible pun. as you stopped at the edge, as if hesitant to get in, you backed up only to then jump right in, the chill of the water quickly coursing through your body and washing away the blanket of humidity that once lay on your skin. 

and when you came up for air, moving your goggles to see if minho had moved away (he didn’t), you couldn’t help giggling as his hair seemed even wetter than before with the tips hanging over his eyes. “oh, you think you’re real funny, don’t you?” he said sarcastically (with no malice, of course), playfully spitting a bit of water in your direction and turning your giggle into full laughter. but as you turned to support yourself on the pool’s edge in your fit of laughter, you missed the gentle look minho gave you as he peeked through the wet tips of his hair. the same gentle look you gave him moments ago was the same gentle look he gave you now.

for minho was, in a way, thinking the same way about you that you were only moments ago thinking about him. 

that your smile, with your eyes shaped like crescents in amusement, was as bright as the glowing moon above, making him feel like his heart was floating on the ocean’s waves. that your laugh was like a siren’s song, pulling him closer, closer, ever so closer. and that your wet hair framed your face so beautifully, piecing everything together like a puzzle and creating an image he never wanted to let go from his mind.

like you were from a fairy tale, nearly unreal, and yet somehow, couldn’t be any more real to him than now.

\---

after having amused each other with the assorted pool rings for a few hours, a quick snack break or two in between, after having talked and talked until it seemed there was nothing to talk about, it was peacefully quiet.

it was the moments like these that were your favorite part of the night; when the pool-house was filled with such a peaceful atmosphere, you were sure you’d end up nodding off on the steel benches if you could. the part of the night when you and minho were content with simply being in each other’s company, quietly floating in a sea of comfort created by the two of you.

as you sat on the edge of the pool, occasionally stirring the water and bumping minho as he lay on his back with hands resting on his stomach, it was quiet, only the occasional faint sloshing of water being the only noise really heard between the two of you until you heard minho speak

“…thanks, (name),” he paused for a bit, moving one of his hands to gently place it on your knee, seeming careful not to poke you with his claws, “for this." 

seeing you turn towards him with a look of confusion out the corner of his eye, he continued, “for being here with me. when you probably could’ve been at home dead asleep or hanging out with someone who’s not stuck in the pool almost every night,” he smiled as a soft huff of laughter escaped from your nose in reply before going on. “for…for a lot of things really, but for right now, mainly this. so, thank you for, well, this.” he turned his head so he could face you, and for a moment, you almost wished he kept looking up through the ceiling windows instead of looking at you. you almost wished so, for his eyes were overflowing with so much gratitude and warmth that you felt like you could drown in them.

placing your hand atop his that rested on your knee, you looked at him with a warm smile and, in the similar way you let your mind dwell on his features hours ago, you let your mind dwell on his words.

for you, too, in a lot of ways were thankful of him and his presence as he was of yours. more than you feel that you could describe with just words alone, feeling that just a ‘thank you’ wouldn’t quite suffice. you wanted to return that same gratitude you felt yourself nearly drowning in in your own way, so you did simply that.

giving his hand a squeeze, minho righted himself and gave you a little space as you ease yourself back into the water, the familiar chill quickly settling back into your skin as you turned to face him. in a similar fashion like you did at him, minho bared a look of confusion towards your actions, tilting his head a little as you moved closer, “just a second,” you muttered as you scooted yourself along the wall. taking your hand off the edge you used for support, you closed the distance between the two of you as you quickly wrapped your arms around his torso in a tight hug, not wanting to smack him accidentally to keep yourself from sinking and, of course, to show him your gratitude. 

he let out a soft 'whoa!' before wrapping his arms around you in return to catch you. he hesitated a bit before he held you just as tightly, chin resting on your shoulder and always careful of his claws poking you; even if they did, though, you wouldn’t mind at all. and as you hugged, you found yourself not minding as you could feel minho and yourself drift a little in the water and away from the wall, not minding as you knew he wouldn’t let you sink in the same way you wouldn’t let him. 

\---

it was quiet once more as the two of you held tightly to each other, as if afraid you’d drift apart and lose each other (as if either of you two would let that happen). it was quiet as you two drifted, simply enjoying the contact shared between you two; minho’s chin resting on your shoulder and your’s on his, the fins on his waist gently placed on your sides.

it was quiet until you spoke, your voice barely a whisper as if you didn’t want anyone else to hear your heartfelt message. “…thank you, too, min. for this.”

“and ‘this’ being what?” with a hint of amusement, his voice, too, was a whisper as he replied. he chuckled a little as he felt you gently bump your head against his as if to say ‘hush’, “just want to make sure we’re both thankful for the same thing here.” he didn’t really have to check. with your hug, there was no real need for verbal assurance as he could practically feel the warmth of your feelings, your gratitude seeping into his skin and settling in his core.

“…for everything,” you paused, thinking over your words before continuing, “for always being there whenever i was probably really annoying.” another gentle head bump when you heard minho mutter ‘you were’, playfully, of course. “for being there when my thoughts would..would leave me feeling like i was sinking. for many many, more things that you’ve been through with me.” you paused again, mulling over your words again before speaking. “for this. and..and for being my best friend.” you tighten your hug a little, giving minho a comforting squeeze as he did so in turn. no other words shared as the two of you went back to drifting in the pool. no other words really needed to be shared.

it was rare and blissful moments like this that were your favorite. moments like this where you and him could be as clear to each other as the water around you. when you weren’t afraid of letting go because you knew minho would always keep you afloat, just as you would for him.

and as you realized it was more than likely time to go home, you were once again sure of sure of something. you were sure when you began to complain more so to yourself that you were going to get really wrinkly, splashing minho when he said it ‘wasn’t his problem humans get gross and wrinkly’. when you climbed out the pool and readied yourself to go home, the moon now lower in the sky as if it, too, was getting ready to go to bed. and as you waited for minho to gather the pool rings and haul himself out of the water so he could get ready to go, you were very sure of something.

the same something you were sure of when you first walked in. the same something your mind kept coming back to time and time again as a comfort.

as you looked at minho with a feeling of warmth in your core, you were sure of the fact that nights like these were your absolute favorite. and as he turned to return your soft look with his own, he was sure they were his, too.


End file.
